Luka
Luka (Japanese: ルカ Ruka) is the main protagonist of the game. He is a boy of undetermined age (although Alice mentions that he’s younger than 21), and he hails from Ilias Village. The current wielder of Angel Halo, a sword with the power to seal monsters. He’s lighthearted but gullible which tends to get on Alice’s nerves. He believes in coexistence with man and monster, and wants to see a world where they can live together peacefully. According to Lilith, he is Heinrich’s descendant. He also has angelic powers, which suggests that Luka is also born of an Angel. Luka's most defining character traits are his optimism, as well as his lack of intelligence. However, Luka has bursts of insightful moments, showing he isn't completely ignorant to the ways the world around him works. Sword Skills and Abilities Edging Bringing Luka to the brink of the edge, a simple stimulation will bring him to ejaculation. This requires 0 SP, and will bring Luka’s HP to 1, however it will be his turn again. This technique is merely a joke by the developers and is another way for Luka to lose instantly besides Surrender or Request. Edging is not taught to; Luka possess it at the beginning of the game. Flail Wildly An attack (Alice says that it isn’t even a technique) that involves swinging the sword at random. At the cost of 2 SP, it does four attacks, however all of them will miss. In other words, its a mere waste of SP. Similar to Edging, Flail Wildly is not taught to; Luka possess it at the beginning of the game. Having defeated the Slime Girl with that technique, he may have decided to keep the attack in his skill bar, or is possibly a joke from the developers. Demon Decapitation The first Cursed Sword skill Luka learns. Using 2 SP, Luka brings his sword and slices the monster’s neck. It deals considerable damage and is useful in the early parts of Chapter 1. Alice teaches Demon Decapitation after the duo set camp prior to the Slug Girl battle. Thunder Thrust Originally known as “Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust”, the first half was omitted due to its “disgusting, long” name. With 2 SP, Luka sharpy thrusts like lightning, and on his first turn can deal more damage than Demon Decapitation, however the power of it will wane as more turns pass. Some monsters are also too fast and require Thunder Thrust to hit. Thunder Thrust is taught when the duo set camp after defeating the Leech Girl. Meditation Using his “angelic powers”, Luka uses 3 SP to meditate and restore half of his health. According to Alice, a fallen angel used this technique, however she assumed the story was untrue until Luka used it, putting her in shock. Heading to a cave from Ilias Port, Alice tells Luka to meditate. He then begins recovering wounds and injuries through meditation. Demon Skull Beheading With 3 SP, Luka jumps off a wall, ceiling, tree, or some sort of support system and slams his blade down onto the head of an enemy, dealing heavy damage. However, it is terrain based and can only be used in some areas. When Luka sets sail to Port Natalia, Alice uses the boat's mast to teach him the technique. He then uses it to repel Alma Elma who had just boarded. Death Sword Chaos Star His ultimate technique. With 4 SP, Luka deals five powerful attacks. However, the damage is very unstable and may sometimes deal less damage than Demon Skull Beheading. It also replaces Flail Wildly. Luka learns this technique upon heading to the Forest of Spirits, with Alice stating this skill strongly resembling Ninefold Rakshasa. It is the final sword skill Luka learns in Chapter 1. Lightning Sword Flash An upgraded version of Thunder Thrust, Luka moves with the wind to deal sharp blows. When Sylph is activated, the technique deals more damage and does not wane over time. After defeating the Scylla and setting up camp, Alice takes note that Luka has improved his use of wind and chooses to teach him the technique. Earth Rumbling Decapitation An upgraded version of Demon Skull Beheading, Luka infuses the earth into his blade to crash down from above. The damage is enhanced with Gnome and does not require the use of terrain to activate. Heading to Gold Volcano and setting up camp, Alice teaches him this skill for having improved his use of earth. Serene Demon Sword An iai skill that replaces Demon Decapitation, Luka sheathes his sword and draws it out in a fluid slash. The damage is boosted with Undine and can cancel the Serene Mind. It combined with Undine can deal more damage than Earth Rumbling Decapitation, and can overpower Vaporizing Rebellion Sword in terms of SP usage. As a reward for manipulating Serene Mind, Alice teaches Luka this skill after his third battle with Granberia. It causes the lamia to fall backward and cut open most of the wall. Vaporizing Rebellion Sword The famed technique of Granberia, it is an upgraded version of Death Sword Chaos Star which deals five deadly slashes using the power of the flame. The damage is increased with Salamander, and is slightly more stable. During the battle with the Giganto Weapon, it begins using its self-repair ability. Instead of Alice, Salamander teaches Luka Vaporizing Rebellion Sword and overpowers the Giganto Weapon's repair mode. It is the final skill Luka learns in Chapter 2. Quadruple Giga The legendary technique used by Heinrich to defeat Black Alice. Using 1 SP, it deactivates any spirit power enabled and infuses the wind, earth, water, and fire to Luka's sword. The elements combined amplify each other and explode in a torrent of magical energy, dishing out the power to smash everything. Luka's strongest skill, dealing a whopping damage of 40,000 ~ 50,000 damage, however it requires four turns to charge, and if he is hit the charging will be interrupted. There are only four instances in Chapter 2 where Quadruple Giga can be successfully used. Heading to the Monster Lord's Castle, Alice teaches Luka this technique. It is the final skill Alice teaches him before they part ways. Angelic Powers When asleep, Luka uses strange powers and overcomes Nanabi and Kraken. According to Tamamo, this power will overwhelm Luka if he uses it too much. Fallen Angel Dance Mysteriously, when attacked, Luka will automatically dodge it. Ninefold Rakshasa Attacking in a deadly stance, Luka deals 9 attacks that total up to insane damage. Heavenly Demon Revival Accumulating power, Luka deals considerable amount of damage in one hit. Daystar A dazzling star falls into hell, Luka deals 3 hits, each as powerful as Heavenly Demon Revival. Flash Kill A strange attack that phases through time and space, Luka cuts through Kraken’s Absolute Water Defense, a move that manipulates time and space. Biography Relationships Alice Although they are traveling partners, Alice and Luka bump heads together when it comes to many different things. Alice likes to insult Luka, and Luka likes thoughtfully criticize her about how she’s a glutton or how childish she is for playing in the snow. Alice has been known to have sexual contact with Luka for his semen, and although it is against Ilias’s beliefs to give semen to a monster, Luka has no qualms about Alice performing sexual services. Deep down, Luka cares about Alice and doesn’t wish to fight her. Ilias Ilias acts as Luka’s guide throughout the game whenever he is defeated and the player asks for an evaluation, or in certain storyline events. At the beginning of Chapter 1, Ilias teaches Luka (and indirectly, the player) how to fight. Her subsequent appearances involve telling Luka in his dreams to “defeat the Monster Lord”. While Luka’s initial faith in Ilias is strong, he is seen doing many actions against Ilias’s will, which accumulates to the relation between Ilias and Luka being severed at the end of Chapter 2. Amira The “unfortunate lamia” who claims to be infatuated with Luka after chasing away Granberia in Iliasburg. When the two first meet, Luka is annoyed at her appearance and attempts to kill her, only to be stopped by Alice. Despite her unusual appearance or blatant lies, she provides very helpful information to Luka and Alice. Gallery cutin_ruka_wind.png cutin_ruka_earth.png cutin_ruka_aqua.png cutin_ruka_fire.png Category:Artist: frfr Category:Humans Category:Humans: Chapter 1 Category:Humans: Chapter 2 Category:Humans: Chapter 3